If I Stay
by Mah Vrgs
Summary: Oliver and Felicity were on their date, and when the rocket hit the restaurant Oliver wasn't fast enough to save her. Felicity has some bad injuries and ends up in a coma. Now she has to decide if she should stay or move on.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching If I Stay yesterday and during it I thought "why not write an olicity fic based on If I Stay?"

So here is the first chapter of my crazy idea. It will probably have 3 chapters.

* * *

><p>Oliver arrived late for his date with Felicity. She was already sitting at their designated table looking gorgeous in her red dress. And the smile she flashed his way when she saw him approaching it made his heart skip a beat. He was so nervous, he faced criminals every day, but going out on a date with Felicity made butterflies appear in his stomach and his hands sweat.<p>

He could see that Felicity was as nervous as he was. She babbled and blushed during their conversations. All that just made the butterflies on his stomach move even more. Oliver loved her babbling and the faces she makes while she does it. That was his favorite thing about her, not her body or her beauty or even her smarts. It was the faces she made while she babbled. But blushing was a first, and he liked it. She never really blushed around him; all the innuendos in her babbling didn't make blush neither him being around her with no shit on. What made her blush was what he told her about the first time they met. Knowing that meeting her affected his life made her blush.

Oliver was so engrossed with Felicity he didn't hear the noise of a rocket coming towards the restaurant until it was too late. The rocket hit the entrance of the restaurant and everything became chaotic. Felicity's body a laying on the ground a few feet from where their table were and there was a large piece of concrete on top of her left leg. Oliver ran to her and took the concrete off her leg. It was in an odd angle, broken obviously; her arms had some burns on them. But the side of her face was covered in blood, her blood.

"Felicity," Oliver said while holding the sides of her face "wake up. Please, open your eyes for me." He said desperately. He took his hands off her face and hugged her. "Come on Felicity, open your eyes… I need you."

He let go of her, carefully laying her body on the floor once again. Oliver looked around for help but he couldn't see anyone because of the smoke. As it cleared he saw how chaotic the place was. There were a lot of people screaming and crying, the smell there was awful. The smell of smoke and burning flesh as well as blood. Oliver also saw some people running towards a safe place, far away from the restaurant, leaving all those people who needed help behind. He knew he should do something, but he couldn't leave Felicity alone.

When Oliver heard the sirens he also started screaming for help. So far he was quiet; the only time he spoke was when he talked to Felicity. It didn't take long for a paramedic to come and help him. The guy did a quick examination on Felicity and put her in a flat board that he brought in with him.

"Are you hurt sir?" The guy asked.

"No, this is her blood. Forget about me, help her, she is everything to me." Oliver said desperately

"Help me take her to an ambulance." Oliver didn't even answer. He took one of sides of the board. "One the count of three we lift her up." He nodded showing that he understood. "One, two, three." They lifted Felicity up and took her to an ambulance.

During their ride to the hospital Oliver prayed, he didn't believe in any form of deity, but he mentally prayed, because he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Felicity.

_Felicity remembers seeing Oliver's face full of terror before the world turned black. Now she was standing on the back of the restaurant. Well, what used to be the restaurant. There was smoke everywhere, but for some reason it didn't bother her, it just made it hard to see. From what she could see the walls that used to be red were now black, the tables were all turned upside down and the chairs were all over the place. It was a mess. She could also see a lot of people lying unconscious on the floor, one man had the chandelier on top of him and a lot of people were trying to lift it of off him. Was it Oliver? They weren't near the chandelier, but she just had to check._

_She ran in that direction to find out two things. One, that man wasn't Oliver; two, he was dead. As the smoke cleared she could see debris everywhere. A lot of it was on top of people, and then she started to panic. Was Oliver under one of those?_

_"__Oliver?" She tried screaming but it came out as a whimper. "OLIVER?" She could actually scream this time. Felicity started calling his name and running all over the restaurant looking for him. She saw that a lot of people got hurt and that just made her panic even more._

_Then she found him. He wasn't hurt, but his suit was dirty because of the debris and it also had some blood on him. Was it his? Did he try to save someone and got himself hurt? Or was it the blood of the person he tried to save?_

_Felicity ran in his direction and when she got to him she noticed the expression on his face, pure terror. He looked so terrified. She examined him with her eyes only and found out that the blood on his clothes was actually from the person he probably tried to save. Not taking her eyes of him she kneeled down next to him to try and help. But when she saw who she was going to try to help she froze. The look of terror on Oliver's face made totally sense. She was the person he tried to save, the blood on his clothes were hers. With a deep breath she took in the way she looked. Her left leg was in an odd angle and her arms had some burns, but the worst was her face, the left side was covered in blood._

_She couldn't take her eyes off herself, everything became distant. The sound of the chaos that was inside the restaurant, the screaming and crying of people, then the sound of sirens and more screaming. She only took her eyes away when she noticed on the corner of her eyes another person kneel next to her body, so she looked at him. A paramedic, as he did the procedure necessary to take her to the hospital she stood a little bit in the back, never saying anything or taking her eyes of Oliver and the paramedic. When they took her to one of the ambulances outside she followed gingerly, not noticing what was happening around her. She got inside the ambulance and went to the hospital with some paramedics and Oliver. Who now not only looked terrified, but also lost._

* * *

><p>So? What do you guys think?<p>

Should I post another chapter?

Tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear your thoughts :D

If you want you can follow me on tumblr addictedtoseriesannonymus

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter 2!**  
><strong>I hope you guys like it. It's a bit intense.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver was lost. What should he do? The doctor said he should stay in the waiting room, but he needed to do something. Anything. He was pacing back and forward in the waiting room, some nurses were looking at him oddly. He didn't know why, and he didn't care. Let them watch him losing his mind. His soul. Felicity was in surgery and there was nothing he could do to help her. Then something came to his mind, he should talk to everyone. Oliver didn't know if the others knew about what happened in the restaurant, but he should tell them anyway. So he called Diggle.<p>

"Diggle?" Oliver said when the other man picked up the phone. "Where are you?"

"Oliver? I'm in the hospital?" Diggle answered.

"Where in the hospital? I can't see you in the waiting room. And how did you found out about Felicity?" Oliver was desperate, maybe if Diggle were with him he would calm down.

"Felicity? Oliver, what are you talking about? Lyla is in labor, I'm in the maternity ward." Diggle replied. "Oliver, what happened? I thought you were on a date."

"We were, but then someone exploded the restaurant. I…" Oliver's voice failed, "I couldn't reach her on time. I was distracted. I should have protected her. She is in surgery right now." Oliver's pacing was even more intense right now; he was probably scaring everyone in the waiting room.

"Oliver, calm down. Call Roy, he would like to know. I'll be there as soon as I can, but right now I have to take care of Lyla"

"Ok." Was everything Oliver said before ending the call and calling Roy but he didn't answer, so Oliver left a message in the voice mail. "Roy… Felicity and I were on an explosion and she was badly injured, right now I'm at the hospital and she is in surgery. Call me or come to the hospital when you hear this message.

Oliver continued passing for a while, then he got tired of it and sat down, but he didn't sit still, he was nervous, he kept bouncing his leg, looking at his phone. He even tried to read some magazines, but he couldn't focus. He could stop thinking about Felicity and how was her surgery going. After a couple of hour, that in Oliver's opinions seemed like years, a doctor came out and talked to him.

"How is she? Is everything ok?" Oliver asked before the doctor was able to say anything.

"Mr. Queen, calm down. We usually talk to the family of the patient, but since you are her emergency contact, I can discuss her status." The doctor paused for a minute before continuing. "Her leg is broken, we put some pins on it, that's why she was in surgery, but everything will be okay, she'll just need to do some physiotherapy. Some of her ribs were cracked but nothing major. Her burns were only superficial; we treated it and dressed it. Now what really worries us is the concussion, she probably hit her head during the explosion. Right now she is in a coma and we are hoping that there is no brain hemorrhage or swelling. If so we'll have to take her into surgery again." Oliver just nodded, he didn't pay attention to the doctor, he just wanted to go see Felicity. See for himself that she was ok.

"Can I go see her?" He asked.

"Sure, just follow me." The doctor took Oliver to a door that lead to a corridor full of doors, probably patient's rooms. When they were in front of a room with a little 314 on its door, the doctor opened it and made a gesture to Oliver come in.

He took it in how small she looked in her bed and the tubes and wires on her. He approached the bed and caressed her cheek.

"Can I stay with her?" Oliver asked the doctor. "I won't disturb right?"

"Yes you can stay. But whenever the nurses have to do something here you'll have to leave."

"No problem." Oliver pushed a chair to the side of her bed and sat there staring at her. He was afraid that if he took him eyes off her she would die.

Oliver sat there for a few more hours until his phone started to buzz. It was Roy calling.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oliver. I'm at the hospital, where are you?"

"We are in the room 314."

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Roy rang up. If Oliver was honest with himself he would admit Felicity's and Roy's connection made him jealous, they became fast friends once he was on Team Arrow and cured from the mirakuru. And even though they were only friends, and would never become anything more than that, Oliver was jealous of how fast they connected.

Roy came into the room wearing his red hoodie, and after a quick glance at Felicity he asked:

"What happened?"

"During our date someone attacked the restaurant by launching a rocket on it. I couldn't reach her on time and she got hurt. It's all my fault." Oliver responded.

"Yes it is your fault!" Roy said angrily. "You should have protected her! How could you now reach her on time!" Oliver looked at Roy with a guilty expression.

_"__It's not his fault. The people who attacked the restaurant are the ones to blame here! It is not Oliver's fault!" Felicity screamed at Roy, she knew he wouldn't listen to her, but she had to defend him anyway._

"I know. Don't you think I am miserable right now? I can't do anything to help her! And I'm scared that if I leave her she'll die! And she can't die. I don't know what I'd do without her!" Oliver seethed to Roy.

"If you had caught her you wouldn't be in this situation! _We_ would be in this situation! She's important to me too. And I'm sure she's important to Digg!" Roy said in a gruff.

_"__Stop!" Felicity yelled. "Stop fighting! It won't get us anywhere! Stop acting like cavemen!" She continued yelling even though no one heard her._

_Then she heard, a beeping sound coming from one of the machines monitoring her. She didn't understand what it meant, but she knew it wasn't good. Everywhere she went she could see a white light in the distance, but now it was close, surrounding her, and it was bright. She almost let it engulf her, but then she heard Oliver screaming her name.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more chapter to go...<strong>  
><strong>Tomorrow I'll post it here.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Tell me on the comments section ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, last chapter!**  
><strong>I reposted the first two to correct some grammar mistakes, but nothing major changed.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you guys enjoy it ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver and Roy stopped fighting and looked at Felicity. But before he could understand what was going on, a group of doctors and nurses came in the room talking loudly. He tuned everything out, though he picked up words like <em>coding<em> and _code blue. _But when the machine that was making all that noise made an elongated beeping sound, Oliver lost it. He screamed Felicity's name and tried to get to her bed. All in vain, some doctors pushed him and Roy out of the room and he didn't know what was happening anymore. He punched the wall in his rage and then he felt Roy's hand touching his arm.

"Sorry," Roy said in a whisper. "It was not your fault. I'm sorry for the way I talked to you. It's just…" He paused. "I lost it when I saw her like that. She doesn't deserve it."

"No, she doesn't." Oliver replied. "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have talked to you that way either. I know how she helped you these past few months."

"She'll be ok. Felicity is a fighter and she would never leave us. Or you." Roy said calmly.

Right after Roy said that one of the doctors that were in Felicity's room stepped out it and explained what happened. Her heart stopped for a while but they were able to restart it and she was stable once again.

"Can we go back in? We promise not to disturb." Oliver asked.

"Just wait a few minutes, when everyone comes out you can go back in." The doctor responded. Oliver and Roy just nodded showing they understood.

"Oliver," Roy called him, "You look gross. How about I go get you a change of clothes?" Oliver looked at him for a second and shook him head up and down agreeing to the suggestion. "But don't get used to it." Roy said before leaving. Oliver knew that he was only offering because he could go back in after seeing what happened to Felicity. She died right in front of them. Even if it were for just a few seconds. Her heart stopped, she died.

When the room was cleared and the last of the doctors and nurses got out, he went back in. It didn't matter that he was scared as hell. He didn't leave her at the restaurant and he would not leave her now. He pushed the same chair next to her bed again and sat there waiting for something good to happen.

Oliver was still sitting on the chair beside Felicity's bed and he was holding her hand. From the moment he came back to her room after she codded, he never left her side and he never let go of her hand. He felt so powerless looking at her lying on that bed looking so small, well, smaller, with tubes and wires coming out of her. He never felt so powerless in his life. Not being able to help Felicity either in the restaurant or in the hospital made him feel weak, but seeing her die right in front of him broke his heart. What was he good for if he couldn't help Felicity, the one who really mattered for him? When Felicity's heart stopped, he imagined a world without her, and in his head a world without her wasn't possible.

"You have to come back to me, Felicity." Oliver said while he brushed Felicity's long blond hair. "I don't know how I'll be able to continue to be the man that I am today without you. You were the one who saw a hero while others only saw a murderer. You made me the good man I am today. And without you, I don't know how I'll be able to continue to be him. You keep me in shape. You make me want to be the man you deserve, and I don't believe I'll ever be that man, but I'll always try, for you. But for me to do that, I need you to come back." Oliver didn't notice but during his speech his eyes watered and he started crying, tears fell, smudging Felicity's hospital gown. "Please come back Felicity. I need you. I'd give anything to have you back. I _love you._" With that he actually started hiccupping and rested his forehead on Felicity's torso, the only place that was wire-free.

_Felicity was standing right in front of him on the other side of the bed. She was crying because of Oliver's words. She never took her eyes off him while he was speaking; his words touched her. Felicity wanted to come back to Oliver, she really did, but she didn't know how. Felicity believed that Oliver was a good man; she could see so much good in him. He was perfect for her, flaws and all. She wanted to tell Oliver that, and she also wanted to say that he wasn't the only one in their relationship who changed, she changed as well. He made her more courageous, she took more chances in life. And most of all, Oliver showed her a brighter side of life. Taking her eyes off Oliver, she looked at herself. And with a tone of voice that didn't go above a whisper, she started talking to herself._

_"__Please wake up. Please. Oliver needs me, but most importantly, I need him. I need him so bad, I don't know how the other side will be like, but it won't matter because Oliver won't be by my side. So please, wake up. I love him, and I'd give anything to go back to him." At the end of her plead she touched Oliver cheek lightly with the tip of her index finger and said to him. "I love you, Oliver."_

_She didn't know what happened. Suddenly the world was black once more. Next things she knew, she was feeling pain, especially on her head and chest. She could smell the anti-sceptic on the air. And she could feel the warmth of Oliver's calloused hand on hers. She couldn't speak because of a tube on her mouth so she squeezed his hands hard. Then she saw him face on top of hers, he was smiling and his eyes were full of unshaded tears._

_"__You came back to me…" Oliver said with a raspy voice. "You came back." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, please don't ever leave me." She could speak so she squeezed his hand once more trying to pass the message the she loved him too. And taking from the smile on his face, it seemed that he understood._

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>  
><strong>Was it everything you guys hoped for?<strong>  
><strong>Or was it more?<strong>  
><strong>Just kidding...<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for readind. ;)<strong>  
><strong>Bye<strong>


End file.
